Fire Emblem Heroes: Supports
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: I decided to write out supports for my crack pairings from Fire Emblem Heroes for fun.


Lucina/Clarisse supports

 **C Support:**

Lucina: Hello there. It's Clarisse right?

Clarisse: Yeah. What's it to you?

Lucina: Oh-it's nothing really. I'm just here to deliver something. Here.

Clarisse: What's this?

Lucina: It's an owl cookie.

Clarisse: A what?

Lucina: An owl cookie. It's a new thing that people send as gifts. My job is to pass them out. Now then. Katrina sent this to you, if I can remember correctly.

Clarisse: Why am I not surprised? Sending me petty gifts sounds just like Reese. However, I'm not interested in any of that stuff.

Lucina: Wait a second…are you… why are you destroying it?

Clarisse: Why wouldn't I? Stuff like this is meaningless.

Lucina: But…Katrina gave it to you…

Clarisse: So?

Lucina: She's your friend isn't she? You need to cherish these moments with her before…

Clarisse: Before what? Before I die? Are you really so perfect that you view everyone else as a weakling?

Lucina: What did you just call me?

Clarisse: I called you perfect. Is there a problem?

Lucina: I'm afraid so. You see…

Clarisse: That's enough.

Lucina: Huh?

Clarisse: I feel no need to talk to you, since I already know your basic personality traits. You have ace everything flawlessly, and you have everything a person could want. A loving family, a good home and people who practically worship you. In fact why are you even handing these dumb things out? You should be sitting in your perfect little tower waiting for your perfect little prince.

Lucina: What?

Clarisse: This conversation is over.

 _Clarisse exits._

Lucina: Clarisse wait! And she's gone. Sigh.

 **B Support**

Lucina: Clarisse can we talk?

Clarisse: Gah! Oh it's you. How wonderful.

Lucina: It's about what you called me that night. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided it was best to talk to you about it.

Clarisse: I see… so that's why you've been stalking me.

Lucina: I beg your pardon?

Clarisse: Don't think I haven't noticed. Everyone comes up to me nowadays and claims that you want to see me. And you stare. You stare at me whenever we're in the same room. It's really unsettling.

Lucina: So you noticed. And here I thought I was being sneaky…

Clarisse: Please. You're about as sneaky as a dying Pegasus. Now get to whatever dumb point you want to get to.

Lucina: Alright then. A couple of weeks ago you claimed I was perfect.

Clarisse: Yes I can seem to recall that.

Lucina: But you're wrong! I'm not perfect. In fact, I'm far from it.

Clarisse: Oh really. List one flaw you have.

Lucina: Easy. My biggest flaw would have to be my chest size.

Clarisse: OK, is this some kind of dumb joke? Because it's really not funny.

Lucina: Does it sound like one?

Clarisse: Yes it does. Besides you don't need a huge rack anyways. Practically every guy is head over heels for you and who wouldn't be? But regardless, you have nothing interesting about you whatsoever. You're just a boring princess who lived a perfect life who likes to remind people how terrible their lives are just by existing.

Lucina: …

Clarisse: What is it? Did a cat bite your though?

Lucina: You know nothing about me do you?

Clarisse: I know what I need to know about you.

Lucina: Even my past?

Clarisse: Why would I care about something like that?

Lucina: I see. Then allow me to explain…

Clarisse: I'm leaving.

Lucina: What?

Clarisse: I said I'm leaving. I already told you that I don't give a damn about this past of yours and I never will. And by the way.

Lucina: Yes?

Clarisse: Don't come near me again. If I even see you do so much as look my way, I will kill you. Don't think I'll hesitate.

 _Clarisse leaves._

Lucina: Wait… dang it. I lost her again.

 **A Support**

Clarisse: Hmm…Alright. I've gotten what I've needed. Now

Lucina: Clarisse? What are you doing here?

Clarisse: WHA- What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone?

Lucina: I wasn't trying to run into you. I'm just here to pick something up for mother.

Clarisse: Huh? Wait… I thought this was the bathroom!

Lucina: Are you playing dumb?

Clarisse: No way stupid! Why would I do that? I'll just get going…

Lucina: You are! Allow me to remind you of what the function of this room is. It's the place where Winter introduces us to some of the stuff from her world.

Clarisse: It is? I'll just be going then…

Lucina: What's this?

Clarisse: AH!

Lucina: "West Side Story." Is this yours?

Clarisse: No…I was just…picking it up for Resse! As a thank you for the cookie! She's into this kind of stuff! Truly.

Lucina: Since when do you care about Katrina? Wait a second-are you…a fan of this sort of stuff?

Clarisse: This sort of stuff. You mean musicals? No way! That's impossible.

Lucina: Really? Then what's in that box?

Clarisse: AHHHHHHHH!

Lucina: Wow. An entire box dedicated to musicals. You must really love them.

Clarisse: I…I…I… ALRIGHT! I like this sort of stuff!

Lucina: I see…hmmm…

Clarisse: Wipe that stupid grin off your face! I'm sure you have a dumb hobby as well!

Lucina: I see…perhaps now you'd like to hear my story.

Clarisse: Are you dumb or something? Why would I listen to your dumb story now?

Lucina: Because if you don't, then I'll tell everyone about your hobby.

Clarisse: What! You can't do that!

Lucina: Yes I can. In fact I'll do it now. HEY LUKAS! DO YOU KNOW THAT…

Clarisse: SHUT UP! I'll…I'll listen to your dumb past. But don't think I'll enjoy it.

Lucina: Wonderful! Oh! And you and I are going to watch all of your discs as part of the deal.

Clarisse: Well someones demanding. Why do you even care about being with me anyways? I'm not very fun.

Lucina: It's because you and I share a hobby.

Clarisse: Huh?

Lucina: I to have an interest in those musical stories known as musicals.

Clarisse: Really? Wow. And here I thought I was the only one.

Lucina: I know right! I'm glad I finally have a friend to watch them with me on that moving box!

Clarisse: Hold on just a second! I never said we were friends.

Lucina: But we could be.

Clarisse: …I guess…

Lucina: Nice! Now come on! We have things to do!

Clarisse: What have I gotten myself into?

 **S Support**

Clarisse: You didn't have to come here with me.

Lucina: Why wouldn't I? You invited me here. Now then. What did you want to discuss in the here, in this oddly moonlit indoor garden? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to impress someone.

Clarisse: Don't think I planned this. I mean…it's not like I purposely picked the time and the setting so that it would be the perfect mood or anything!

Lucina: Ok…so do you have something to tell me?

Clarisse: Yes…I mean…I have something to give you!

Lucina: Wow. What pretty flowers.

Clarisse: Don't think I gave them to you because I like you…stupid!

Lucina: Wow…you even managed to pick my favorite ones.

Clarisse: It wasn't intentional I promise! I just…I… ARRRUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucina: I think I know what's going on here.

Clarisse: You do…why are you putting the flowers down? Didn't you like them…HEY! Why are you…AHHHHHH!

Lucina: Is there a problem?

Clarisse: P-PUT ME DOWN!

Lucina: But I thought this is what you wanted?

Clarisse: Why would I want something like this?

Lucina: Because you brought me here to confess to me.

Clarisse: WHAT? W-why would you think that?

Lucina: Because Katarina told me.

Clarisse: Huh?

Lucina: She came to me after you invited me and told me everything. How you fell in love with me and about how embarrassed you were to admit to anyone that you fell for a perfect princess.

Clarisse: So now you agree that you're perfect? I spent little to no effort and you now you believe me?

Lucina: I'm not perfect in the slightest. You've heard my past and I'm just…not that attractive.

Clarisse: Oh honey please. You're extremely cute and your smile is worth more…I mean to a man of course! I don't find you attractive! I mean it's not like I was being so blunt earlier because I wanted to hide the fact that I like you…because I don't! Only a total idiot would believe that I have feelings for…hm?

Lucina: …

Clarisse: Why did you just…

Lucina: Kiss you? Because I love you as well.

Clarisse: Huh?

Lucina: That's the reason I was seeking you out. I don't know why or how but…

Clarisse: Do…you really mean that?

Lucina: Would I be cradling you in my arms in a garden filled with moonlight if I didn't?

Clarisse: I guess…alright then. I'll be honest. I love you to. There. I said it. You happy?

Lucina: Very. Now then. Let's go back to the lobby.

Clarisse: Ar-are you going to carry me back?

Lucina: Why wouldn't I? I already went to the trouble of picking you up. Are you comfortable?

Clarisse: I…I guess so.

Lucina: Good. Because you're taking a long ride.


End file.
